parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Don't say a word against my father.
Don't say a word against my dad. Timmy Turner says this to Negaduck about the late Toby Turner. Don't say a word against my papa. Miguel Rivera says this to Sideshow Bob about the late Enrique Rivera. Don't say a word against my dad. Mike Believe says this to Rasputin about the late Mr. Believe. Don't say a word against my dad. Dash Parr says this to Loki about the late Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible. Don't say a word against my dad. Lincoln Loud says this to Gargamel about the late Lynn Loud Sr. Don't say a word against my dad. Alvin Jr. Seville says this to Prince John about the late Alvin Seville. Don't say a word against my father. Sonic the Hedgehog says this to Frollo about the late Jules the Hedgehog. Don't say a word against my dad. Christopher Robin says this to Governor Ratcliffe about the late Roger Ratcliffe. Don't say a word against my father. Hiccup Haddock says this to Blackthorne Shore about the late Stoick the Vast. Don't say a word against my father. Simba says this to Kovu about the late Mufasa. Don't say a word against my dad. Tommy Pickles says this to Vlad Masters/Plasimus about the late Stu Pickles. Don't say a word against my dad. Doug Funnie says this to Shadow the Hedgehog about the late Phil Funnie. Don't say a word against my father. Link, the hero of Hyrule, says this to Snake Jailbird about the late Kobus. Don't say a word against my stepfather. Beast Boy says this to Lex Luthor about the late Mentos. Don't say a word against my dad. Ash Ketchum says this to Chase Young about the late Silver Ketchum. Don't say a word against my father. Robin, the Teen Titans' team leader, says this to Dr. Eggman about the late John Grayson. Don't say a word against my dad. Bart Simpson says this to Lord Farquaad about the late Homer Simpson who was killed off along with Marge Simpson during his baby years. Don't say a word against my dad. Danny Fenton says this to Prince Charming (Shrek 2 and Shrek the Third) about the late Jack Fenton. Don't say a word against my father. Kit Cloudkicker says this to Mr. Burns about the late Baloo the Bear. Don't say a word against my dad. Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox says this to Captain Hook about the late Daryl Prower. Don't say a word against my father. Sora Strife says this to Jafar about the late Cloud Strife. Don't say a word against my dad. Gene, the hero of Emoji Town, says this to Lord Rothbart about the late Mel Meh. Don't say a word against my dad. Greg Heffley says this to Frollo about the late Frank Heffley. Don't say a word against my father. Roxas Valkernoff says this to Scar about the late Tidus Valkernoff. Don't say a word against my father. Thomas the Tank Engine says this to Diesel about the late Murdoch the Mighty Engine. Don't say a word against my dad. Alex the Lion says this to Tai Lung about the late Zuba. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes